C’mon
C'mon is a song by Ke$ha, featured on Just Dance 2014. So far the song has only appeared in that game. Dancers P1 *A jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit *Her hair is neon pink *A neko-mimi (cat-eared) katiusha *Jade green socks up to the knee *Yellow sneakers ' P2' *It's a panda, most likely a male *Jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand *A light pink headband tied around his head *A gray sleeveless jean jacket *A hot pink $-necklace Background The two appear to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable stuff are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions. The background changes color at its places. Mash Up C'mon has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order: *Fame (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *??? (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *??? (JD2014) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Boomsday (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) Battle Mode In the game there is a battle between C'mon and #thatPOWER that has to be bought for 10 Mojocoins. You can read more about it here. Gold Moves Classic Mode There are two Gold Moves. Both dancers have one each. *'P1' = (Second GM); Jump up on the back of P2 and raise your arm. *'P2' = (First GM); Swing your arm upwards to your mouth. Sweat Mash-Up The mash-up has 2 gold moves. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Put your right arm out. (Done with the dancer from Boomsday)(Not counted on WII, WII U, PS3) C'mon MU GM 1.JPG|Gold moves 1 & 2 Trivia *"Wine," "Hooters," "Gimme," "Lollipop," "Get it on" and "Screw" are censored. Many people were confused about how "lollipop" was removed Oddly enough, "Budweiser" is not censored as it is, just like wine, an alcoholic beverage. *This is the most censored Ke$ha song in the entire series. *This is the last song Ubisoft revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *Reasons why P2 is a panda might be to resemble the music video, and the whole Kesha fanbase are "Animals." *In the preview of this song, the pictograms were green and red. They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in preview words "Hooters", "Gimme" and "Lollipop" wasn't censored. *This is the 3rd song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game, and also the first to have it edited. **In this case, it was the panda. *Both dancers also appear in Timber with different outfits. *The gold moves in the mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls(WII, PS3 and WII U), bout it does on XBOX 360 and XBOX ONE(those that require your body instead of a control). *This is the fourth song to have an animal dancer. 1st being is Land Of 1000 Dances from Just Dance 3, 2nd being Night Boat To Cairo from Just Dance 3, 3rd being is Istanbul from Just Dance 4 5th being is Timber from Just Dance 2014, and the 6th is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) from Just Dance 2015. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in 2 categories: Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach. * The Panda will be on Happy in the backround on Just Dance 2015 Gallery File:cmonjd2014.jpg|Beta Picture (notice the different colored pictograms) File:021017.jpg|The panda dancer, a fan favorite File:C'monMENU.png|"C'mon" in the menu File:CmonAward.jpg File:CmonAward2.jpg Panda.png|Panda as a backup dancer in Happy Videos Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with censored words that weren't censored Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-human Dancers Category:Ke$ha songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Animals Dancers Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs